


Oh Slag

by Mymeoh



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymeoh/pseuds/Mymeoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunnymund asked only one thing of Jack this year. No snow on Easter week.  When he makes his rounds after Easter, guess what he finds! Of course. Snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Slag

**Author's Note:**

> Ah...um...please forgive me if it's a bit amateurishly written. It's actually the first fanfiction I've written in maybe...nine years? Ahaha, but please leave comments and enjoy!

It was a bit chilly, but sunny when Bunnymund left his warren that morning. He'd been checking up around the world, making sure everything had been well received following this year's Easter. After last year's devastating hit to his ego and believers, the pooka wasn't about to rest, even after working his tail off for a full year to make sure Pitch didn't interfere with his beautiful googies again.

He smiled proudly to himself and dusted dirt off his forepaws, only to get a bit of a shiver. Snow? It was the end of bloody April! There wasn't supposed to be anymore snow in this region! His long ears perked and he lifted his head, scenting the air for that damned winter sprite with whom he'd come to be more than acquaintances since the younger spirit gained a Guardian status. He still wasn't too quick to admit it, but he and the boy had become friends of a sort.

Bunny sighed and shook his head. Yep, this was his work alright. Jack Bloody Frost. Sure, it was just a bit of a dusting, the kids weren't even going to get a snow day... but they had specifically agreed that Easter week was off limits. Jack had promised. He growled to himself and kicked his powerful feet against the ground, bounding in the sprite's direction. He was going to give that little frostbite a piece of his mind.

His furry feet skidded to a halt in the lightly frosted soil and he lifted his ears again, checking for the sound of the little bastard. He was nearing the lake of Burgress before he scented the air again--and all at once something seemed...off. He moved to all fours and crept forward towards a tree, ears swivelling until at last they picked up the proper direction.

Soft pants and groans assaulted his ears, all too quick and too shallow to be normal. Was he hurt? No...no that wasn't it. He padded along the grass now and stole a peek, having to swallow down his voice and instincts at the sight before him.

There he was...Jack Frost. His pants were kicked down, hanging off of one ankle. His Sweatshirt hung on his body, seeming out of place and far too large with his gangly, pale legs-they seemed to go on for miles, Bunny couldn't help but notice, his whiskers twitching with interest. He swallowed another sound as Jack gasped, sounding almost pained. Bunny's ears were focused intently on the spirit--as were his eyes, his nose, and perhaps another appendage he really didn't want to be thinking about.

Snow seemed to drift lazily from the sky, helping add to the small pile Jack was creating beneath him. He shuddered and leaned forward, brushing his pale fingers through the powder to draw it together, groaning softly as a phallic shape formed in his hand.

Well...what's this then? Bunny leaned further out from behind the tree, unable to stop himself from watching as the winter spirit froze the phallus to the ground beneath him. "Ahh-ready?" Jack asked no one in particular and nodded to the same audience. He braced both hands on his ornate staff and pressed down slowly, forcing whimpers and gasps from his throat.

It was with his own loud groan that Bunny was brought to his senses. He whipped behind the tree just in time as Jack froze still, checking with quick breaths over his shoulders. Bunnymund covered his mouth and clenched his jaw. 'Aster, what in the heavens are ya doin pervin on the little snow devil like this!?' He took a deep breath and lifted his foot, about to thump the ground and create a tunnel when his member nearly exploded out of its sheath with just one cry.

"Bunny!!"

He cluched the fur on his chest. Oh MiM!! Did Jack see him?! He would never hear the end of this from anyone. North would lock him in his bloody shop and force on him every lecture about pedophelia and bestiality that he was sure the old man could! He sucked in his breath and waited another moment for Jack to start shouting accusations...or at least teasing him...or...something. However, that wasn't coming--instead he heard a crack and a thump to the ground.

Thinking something terrible had happened, Bunnymund quickly turned his attention back on his little frostbite. He almost seemed to deflate when he saw Jack on the ground. Oh MiM, he was in for it now!! The pooka scrambled out from behind the tree, reaching out for the boy. He gave the kid a bloody heart attack and he was gonna go and just die on him now wasn't he---

"Ahh, Bunny, faster!!" Bunny's hand froze, inches above his sweatshirt. He glanced down quickly, noting Jack's eyes were closed, his face contorted into something of bliss. He swallowed hard and followed the motion of Frost's moving sleeve to the opening where his hand was pressing the ice phallus deep into his rectum with as much force as he could muster. Bunny relaxed, as much as he could, realizing the phallus breaking away from the ground was the crack he'd heard. His eyes glanced towards his face again quickly...what was that in Jack's lips? He leaned in closer, knowing he'd be dead if Jack opened his eyes, and sniffed. Chocolate. Easter chocolate. The little brat was eating sweets he meant for the ankle-bitahs----WAIT!!!!! Wait, wait, wait.

Jack hadn't seen him.

Oh... Oh MiM...he was sure his was completely unsheathed now as he fought the growl trying to rise in his throat.

Jack was eating his chocolate. Calling his name out. He was calling out--

"BUNNY!?"

Now he was sure the kid was going to have a heart attack. He'd all but flew, landing several feet away from the overly large rabbit, panic sweeping over his face as he clutched his staff. Frosted blush swept its way over his features as he tugged his sweatshirt downward, working to hide the dripping erection-not realizing that the ice phallus was still pressed halfway into his rear.

"...Well...Fancy seeing you here," Bunnymund attempted pleasantries as they both knelt, facing each other with clear arousals.

Jack swallowed hard, wincing as though his mouth had become filled with cotton. He licked his lips in an attempt to help his words, catching a bit of excess chocolate. His blush frosting further as he realized the pooka was following his tongue with his eyes. "I live here..."

"Right." This was quickly becoming a situation Aster was trying to work out. His pupils were dilating, he could feel the fur on his body stand on end, and damned it all his cock felt as though it was on fire. He was certain, however, that Jack had yet to notice. His ears twitched backwards...that was actually a bit insulting. How dare he not notice? E. Aster Bunnymund was a fine example of a pookan buck, and that wasn't just saying something. Not that the human would realize it, but even by human standards, Bunny knew he was gifted--Oh slag. Jack was staring at him expectantly. "-What was that, Snowflake?" snowflake? Bah. He wasn't trying to court the damned sprite! But MiM, damn that scent was becoming strong..

"...I...uh...asked what you were doing here? Easter's over..." Jack fidgeted and shuddered, fingers tightening around the sweatshirt. His other hand brushed against the ground, reaching for his wooden staff.

Bunny held his hands out in an almost defensive motion, as if bracing for an attack. Jack froze once more and stared at him, fingers above the beautifully laced wood. He couldn't help but laugh a little when Bunny's words fumbled. "...Snow...it's snowing."

"Well, yea, it's snowing!" Jack's demeanor seemed to ease, always doing so when he could laugh, "I mean, snow happens wherever I--OH!!! I forgot!!! Bunny, I'm so, so, so sorry!!" He brought both hands up to his beautiful-fine, we're calling him a beautiful snowflake now- white hair and tugged at his roots, leaving his sweatshirt to bounce up from the tension. He seemed to forget his erection as he lamented his actions, "I didn't mean to! I was just...you know--and it can be hard to control sometimes and things were getting---I mean---" Jack stammered over his words in a panic, trying to blame the mini flurry on his hormones. He didn't realize that his words were falling on completely deafened ears.

Bunny seemed to mumble something in agreement before he couldn't stand it anymore. He pounced. With little more than a few tumbles, the larger form was pressing Jack's backside into the snow dusted grass. He took little time brushing his chin over Jack's head, nuzzling his face and licking at his jaw and neck.

Jack felt panicked at first-before a wave of giggles overtook him. "B-Bunny! Ah-That ti-ah-tickles!! C'mon!! That's not Fa-aaaahhh," he closed his eyes and groaned as the pooka nipped behind his ear, effectively quieting his protests. Now it didn't tickle. He squirmed beneath him and gasped loudly as Bunny pressed their hips together, rutting his own throbbing erection against his little Snowflake's. "Ah--Wait-Wait!" Jack gasped, tugging at his fur and receiving only growls in response. Oh sweet MiM--"WAIT!" He reached up and yanked on both ears, eliciting a yelp and a snarl from the pooka.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL FRO--" Bunny stilled, eyes wide. Oh slag, he'd been...oh North would kill him..."-Ah-Jackie-Did I hurt you? Are you alright? Shit-Ah-Snowflake-I'm sorry!" He marked him! He marked him and started to rut on him and was going to rape him and this poor kid!

Jack grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and tugged him down, kissing him firmly. Bunny would have protested--but the chocolate on his lips near drove him insane; it mixed with minty, cool, fresh winter that was clearly the taste of Jack Frost. He groaned in response when the smaller Guardian tugged the scruff again, breaking the kiss with difficulty. Bunny's tongue still hung from his mouth, slick with Jack's saliva and small traces of the chocolate. The frost on Jack's cheeks was back and deep as ever, but so was a cocky little grin, "Goddamned Kangaroo has no manners. Doesn't even kiss a guy before he-Mmnf!"

Is that all he wanted? Jeez. Humans. Bunnymund kissed him again, picking up heatedly where he'd left off. His tongue now swirled against Jack's as his hips swivelled and ground back against the human's cock. He grinned against Jack's lips when he heard the boy whimpering in bliss, realizing the phallus pressing hard into his backside, thanks to the firm rutting and the frozen ground beneath them.

It wasn't long before the smaller form had cum not once, but three times against their stomachs, the scent of sex mingling heavily with every scent Bunny loved-chocolate, spring, soil--and now, Jack. He groaned and buried his face firmly into Jack's neck, his back curving further as he thrust into that cold, naked skin before finally releasing his seed onto the younger man beneath him. Oh, the pooka could certainly give a lot more than just one shot of seed, but the panic and mesh of emotions helped him fight back his instincts, if only just this once.

Bunny moved his chin to the top of Jack's head once more and brushed it gently over his snowy tresses. Jack breathed in deeply, having been only gasping and panting for what felt like ages. He opened his eyes to see fur above his face and giggled, moving his arms around his neck. "Mmmseein stars, Bunny," he mumbled tiredly into the fur and nuzzled further against his throat, eliciting another set of soft growls.

"Call me Aster," Bunny crooned softly as he tapped the ground, forming a tunnel beneath them to lead straight to his warren. There'd be a lot to explain when they recovered, but for now, Bunny basked in the glow of a good rutting and a new mating.


End file.
